Rogue and Passion
by MockingCody
Summary: What if Cordelia had stayed in Sunnydale? And what if Doyle showed up? Drastic changes of Season Four and onwards. CordeliaxDoyle
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rogue and Passion Summary: What if Cordelia had stayed in Sunnydale? And what if Doyle showed up? Drastic changes of Season Four onwards. Pairings: Many, but most will probably stay the same. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANGEL. ALL CHARACTERS INVOLVED BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON.**

**Cordelia**

I squint my eyes when I feel the bearing light of the sun, glaring through the window of my apartment. Fumbling out a bed, I groan and make my way towards the bathroom in a sleepy fashion.

Flicking the light switch, I stare into the reflection of the once proud me. You wouldn't know it now, but I once was the most beautiful and rich girl in Sunnydale, California. Now it seems that I'm just a tired-looking nobody with a terrible attitude.

I reach up and run a hand through my dark locks of hair, I try to give my trademark grin which used to shine with an a thousand watt demeanor. Now it looks faded with no reason behind it.

"Maybe this will be the day." I attempt to reassure myself. Today will be the sixth day in a row that I search the small town for a job. So far all the ones I have interviewed for have declined me. I'm sure it has to do with them knowing the whole Chase tax scandal.

Okay, sure my parents never paid their taxes, doesn't mean that I should be punished for their wrong-doings. I frown at my reflection one more time. "I'm just as lonely as ever."

I quickly fresh up and throw on the best "Working" clothes I have left, a dark red cardigan with some black slacks. I throw on my gray jacket and tie my hair back in an elastic band.

I snatch my purse up as I walk out my apartment with a slam of the front door, my dark heels echoing down the eerie hallway.

* * *

**Doyle**

I smile and moan with delight when the sun's rays hit my face as I emerge from the bus. I turn back toward the driver and give a slight nod to the plump woman.

"Thank you for the lift." I can tell by the woman's face she notices my Irish accent. I give a smirk towards her expression.

I begin my stroll down the unfamiliar town of Sunnydale. I fish out a crumpled map from my pocket, "Well this seems to be the right way." I don't see why everyone seems to complain about this place. Of course it is daytime…

I brighten when I see my destination. "It's even more beautiful than the pictures I've seen…" I stare at the small building, nestled between a magic shop and some other building which doesn't peak my interest.

Swinging the door open I grin at myself practically skipping inside. "Are you Allen Francis Doyle?" I hear a man ask from within.

Looking towards the source, I see a tall balding man behind a polished counter. The counter itself had a couple of rows of empty mugs. "That would be me. You the owner?" I ask my face still beaming with excitement.

"Right now. Unless you want to go through with this." He responds with a bored look.

"Of course! Mr—?" I give him a baffled expression. As I never got his name. How stupid of me to not get it beforehand. I'm only doing a business deal, it's not like it's important or anything. I ignore the urge to roll my eyes at myself.

"Randall. Now let's just get this done." Randall reaches underneath the bar counter and pulls out a document with a ball-point pen. "Just sign here, Allen, and it's all yours."

"I go by Doyle" I reach across the table and accept the items. My fingers run along the thin paper and I see Randall roll his eyes. Ah well, not my problem. I quickly sign my name (Having read the contract before hand) and hand the paper back to him.

"Congratulations, _Doyle" _You're now the owner of your own bar. Of course you can call it whatever you'd like. I ignore Randall's gruffness and sarcasm. As I have already thought of a name beforehand.

"I'm gonna call it, wait for it…. Doyle's" I tell him my arms spread open happily.

"How original" Randall tells my dryly. "Have a good life." I watch as the former owner walks out the door not even looking back. After he's gone I jump in the air and punch my arm out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I push the collar of my brown leather jacket out. Now it's time for some redecorating…

* * *

**Cordelia**

The chatter of the teenage girls in front of me is fueling my already sour mood. I glare at the two of them as if they had just caused my latest rejection for a job. I close my hands into fists and continue to walk.

Come on, Cordy. Be sensible. You are a Chase… you're… oh my god I'm doomed to never pay taxes!

Wait… what the hell am I thinking? I will not be like them. I will contribute to society as soon as someone hires me! _I'll also pay attention to my kid. _I add the last part with bitterness.

I turn my head at the help wanted sign in the magic shop. I shake my head with a sad smile. I'd rather stay away from that. Reminds me of… painful memories. Fresh wounds that are still healing. I continue to walk but stop when I see that the Randall's bar is now… not Randall's bar.

Randall was once a friend of my dad's. To be honest I think he was just befriending him for money. I look inside the lit windows of the bar. I also notice the **HELP WANTED** sign taped in the corner. Maybe If I look desperate enough they will hire me for like… cleaning purposes.

I look at my reflection in the window and quickly prepare myself. I hold my head high and I straighten out my clothes. I turn in my payless heels and march inside the bar.

The sight that greeted me is not what I was expecting.

The whole bar was redecorated. The once patched up wooden tables were now comfortable-looking green booths. The counter had a row of tall stools that looks brand new. Behind the counter, where kegs of stale looking beverages used to occupy, now holds a fountain of many different types of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks alike.

"Can I help you?" an Irish voice brings me out of my analyzing. I look over at the man who spoke. I give him my famous 'Cordelia Chase run down.'

Let's see. Dark hair, light grayish-blue eyes, innocent looking face. Tacky clothes, but I'm not one to talk. He is handsome though. Cute even.

**Doyle**

* * *

"Thank you, Hayden." I speak over the phone with my warlock buddy. Who just so happens to do long-distance decorating. I hang up the phone and look around at the bar—my bar.

"I should probably go check out the bathroom." I quickly walk behind the counter towards the employee bathroom. Opening the door, I sigh with relief that it's clean. "At least that Randall man kept THIS clean. I walk back out into the bar area, but I stop when something catches my eye.

There's a young woman standing in my bar… she looks about two years younger than me. Long brown hair tied up, dark eyes. Wow… she's beautiful. I remember to breathe and gather up the courage to say something. Seeing as how she somehow hasn't noticed me yet.

"Can I help you?"

**So…. How's the first chapter? I needed to write a Buffy story, and I have always wanted to write one like this. So… Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rogue and Passion**

"**An alternate reality of Buffy Season Four, where Cordelia Chase stays in Sunnydale and Allen Francis Doyle moves to Sunnydale to open a bar.**

**Starring**

**Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase**

**Glenn Quinn as Allen Francis Doyle**

**Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane**

**Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris**

**Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg**

**James Marsters as Spike**

**Marc Blucas as Riley Finn**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers**

**With Cameron Diaz as Circe**

**Co-Starring**

**Seth Green as Daniel Osbourne**

**Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles**

**Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins**

**Mercedes McCnab as Harmony Kendall**

**Amber Benson as Tara Maclay**

* * *

"Can I help you?" The man asks.

I give a long hard stare towards him. What do I need help with? Oh god this is awkward. Come on Cordy, you're a Chase… you can do this. "I'm here looking for a job. I didn't realize that this… pub had a new owner… that is, if you are the owner." I arch my eyebrows at his amused expression, "What?"

"How old are you, princess?" Princess? Who does he think he is? I give him one of my famous glares which he only grins at. "Not to be rude, but you don't seem to be any older than seventeen, love." My god what is with this guy and pet names?

"I'm eighteen actually." His grin widens which only fuels my anger even more.

"Well I believe it's illegal to hire a minor, Ms—?"

"Chase. Cordelia Chase, and I highly doubt that anybody would noticed my age. Hell, they hire sixteen year olds at The Bronze." I ignore his confused expression before continuing. "Besides where do you come off by calling me pet names?"

"I give everybody pet names, princess. I'm Allen by the way, most people call me by my last name, Doyle. Now, do you have a resume?"

"I actually don't have a resume. The only place I have ever worked was at this small clothing store. Sadly, I was 'let go' after I graduated.

"So, you're underage and you don't have a resume—" I arch my eyebrows at him. "Why should I hire you, Cordelia?"

There's the dying question. Why should he? Maybe me being unemployed is the consequence of all the bad things I did. I thought that having my heart broke was it. This Doyle guy seems to be testing me. Luckily over the years, I have become an expert at hiding my true self. What they don't know, they can't use against me.

Doesn't help that his eyes are looking straight into mine. He has some nice eyes.

Well Cordy, might as well tell him. Give him an honest reason.

"I just need a break. I'm not going to give you the whole sob story of my life. Hell, it isn't even that bad. I'm not the most nice person in the world. But I did seem to grow as a person over the last year, still I get my heart broken, my fr—well I guess you can't really call them that don't even try to-"

What is wrong with me? I'm losing my composure in front of this stranger.

"What I'm trying to say is that I need something to keep me busy. Give me this job and you'll probably give me hope." I feel his eyes studying me, probably with amusement. I find the 'Cordelia courage' inside me to look in the eyes, but it isn't amusement in his expression. What emotion is that? Pity? Sympathy? Like I need those.

Doyle reaches behind the counter and pulls out a white and green apron. "I hope green is your color, princess."

I give him my usual 1000-watt smile. "Thank you, Doyle. You heard my little pathetic story. If you ever need to vent, boss, I'm all ears."

Doyle smiles and nods his head, "Well I hope you enjoy working here, princess. Now, we should talk about my grand opening tomorrow. You have any friends?"

My smile falters and I see him regretting his words. "Kind of. I can speak with them. You will sell none-alcoholic drinks, right?"

"Of course" His Irish accent lingers through his words. "Tell me about yourself, Ms. Chase." He gestures towards the stools. I smile and take a seat while he leans against the counter.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." All I can do is smile at that.

* * *

"Everything." I tell the brunette with an honest smile. Don't call me a fool for hiring a minor. I see something different in this small town princess. Not only is she drop-dead gorgeous, she had something real about her. A traumatized childhood hidden behind a façade of a snarky wit and a mean mask.

"Well if you get bored or annoyed, stop me." I nod my head and signal for her to begin. "Well, I was born here in the little town of Sunnydale. Since you're new here you probably don't know about the Chase scandal." I shake my head and she gives a half-smile. "Of course. I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I was the richest girl here in town, also the most popular at high school. I ruled that school with an iron fist. I had my groupies called The Cordettes, and let me tell you, those girl were just waiting to throw me off the top. Luckily they didn't get their chance until later. Anyways my two favorite victims to terrorize were Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, two of the biggest losers you could ever meet."

I give Cordelia a disapproving stare at her wording. Which she caught instantly, "Yes I know I was a bitch. Just let me carry on" I nod my head as she continues.

"During my sophomore year of High School, Buffy Summers moved to my little town. Of course I heard she was from L.A. so I automatically assumed she would be a perfect Cordette. Well I was nice to her, told her where she could get her books. Later she saw me being rude to Willow. Guess she didn't like the way I treated people, not that I blame her. She chose to hang with the losers and she became my new target.

I continue listening throughout her story, nodding occasionally. I learned that Cordelia seemed to become more involved in the 'loser trio's lives.

"Nearing the end of the year. A gh—girl, has a total freakout. I mention loneliness to Buffy. Of course Buffy remarks that I had to have read about the emotion somewhere. I mean why would Cordelia Chase be lonely? I give her this whole speech about how everyone is always agreeing with me that they never listen to what I actually say. How I could be surrounded by people and I would feel like the loneliest person in the whole town." I guess she forgot that little talk we had. Because she treated me like I was the plague afterwards. Anyway, Buffy went through some stuff and visited her Dad during the summer. She came back and acted like a total bitch towards Xander and Willow. I felt bad, and I reminded her to cool her jets before she ends up all alone. I didn't want the infamous Buffy Summers to end up like me. Kind of pathetic of me."

I notice that her voice keeps getting softer as she goes on. "I don't think that's pathetic. I think you did the best you could with what you had. Go on."

She nods her head, "Well as Junior year continued. Xander Harris and I became more close. We soon began dating and well… let's just say that my Cordettes didn't appreciate that. They began taunting me and I finally decided to choose Xander over my popularity.

"What happened?"

"Senior Year happened. We dated happily until after Homecoming. I caught him locking lips with Willow in an abandoned house along with Willow's boyfriend, Oz."

I give her a sympathetic look, who could cheat on such a beautiful and honest girl? It hurts my heart to think someone could do that to Ms. Chase.

"I guess you could say it broke me. I actually loved Xander, and he hurt me like this. I ran away when I saw them, I fell through the floor and onto a piece of metal. He tried to reconcile with me when I was in the hospital. I told him to stay away.

She gives me a pained look and continues, "Buffy and her gang kind of stayed away from me, after that. Then my parents lost all their money. I lost everything. I graduated and here we are.

'God, Cordelia that's terrible… I'm sorry."

"I like to think that I'm paying for my actions."

"Maybe not anymore" I begin, "You got a job today. You also got yourself a new friend." I give her a smile with she returns with a dazzling grin. "So, I will see you tomorrow at nine?"

"Sounds good, Doyle." I nod my head and watch her stand up. "When we get the time. I'd love to hear your story."

I nod my head, "You bet, princess." I tell her good night and watch as she leaves.

Perhaps Sunnydale is full of good things. My bar, and a beautiful princess.

* * *

I leave my new place of work with a smile. The exact opposite of how I felt going in. My old confidence was back and I strutted down the street. I suppose I should ask Willow to show up tomorrow. I begin making my way towards U.C. Sunnydale.

I arrive faster than I thought I would. I fish out my address book from my purse and glance at Willow's room number. I glide up the stairs towards the dorm building, ignoring the stares I'm receiving from the male population.

I knock my hand against room 214 and try to place a warm smile on my face with no avail. I hear voices and footsteps before the door opens to reveal a taller man with an extremely well built body, brown hair and soft eyes.

The man gives me a confused expression and steps aside to reveal three familiar faces. Buffy, Willow, and Oz.

I quickly scan their faces and examine their reactions, Willow has a smile, Oz has his regular neutral look, while Buffy has a 'Where did you come from expression?'.

"Cordelia, what a surprise!" Willow gestured me to come inside. I give a friendly smile towards the brunette man before passing him.

I receive a hello from Oz, and a wave from Buffy. "What brings you here, Cordelia?" Buffy asks me.

Might as well cut to the chase, "I'm just visiting, and I have a favor to ask." Buffy arches an eyebrow.

Willow gestures for me to continue.

"I got a job." Willow beamed happily. "Good for you, Cordy!" Oz nods in agreement, Buffy continues to stare.

"Where at" Buffy asks.

"A bar."

Willow's smile falls off and Buffy gives an amused expression. "A bar?.." Willow asks with wide eyes.

"My friend owns it. I just wanted to ask if you guys would stop by tomorrow. We sell none-alcoholic drinks… so…" Man, I sound like a pathetic, desperate loser.

"Of course we will!" Willow nudges Buffy with her elbow and Oz nods. "Where is it?"

"By the Magic Shop on main. It's called Doyle's."

Willow nods her head, "I know where that is it's-"

She's interrupted by the brunette man clearing his throat.

Buffy gives the man an apologetic look, "This is—"

"Riley Finn", the man offers me a hand and a smile.

"Cordelia Chase, I shake Riley's hand returning the smile. I turn back to see Buffy's glare and Willow's worried expression.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you all tomorrow?" They all nod their heads and I quickly retreat from the dorm.

I hope that will be the last time I ask for a favor from them.

* * *

I can't help but smile to myself while thinking of my first employee. A beautiful small town princess named Cordelia. She has quite the personal—AGH! I grip the sides of my head in pain as one of my visions come to pass.

I see a blonde girl fighting vampires at night. She has a group of people with her. A redheaded girl, a stocky dark haired guy, a skinny girl clinged to the stocky guy. A reddish-brown spiked hair guy was next to the redhead and next to the blonde was… Cordelia?

**Sorry if this seemed rushed! Cordelia is clearly going through a depressing phase. Don't worry she'll get her snarky attitude back now that she has someone new to snark at! If you're confused on why Buffy is so drawn back away from Cordelia. It's because Buffy thinks Cordy has a thing for Riley. This will come into play in this season/fic. So enjoy the drama! Also imagine a buffy-esque opening when reading the Cast at the beginning. Those are the main characters of this 'season'.**


End file.
